the island
by atomic flash
Summary: Toshirou suddenly wake's up at an island and meets with harribels fraccion and harribel and a lot of other people
1. Chapter 1

The Island

**Author Note: hello people this is my first fanfic in ever… so don't be angry if it's sucks because hey that's life so don't hit me with thors grammar hammer too much. **

**Warning: may or may not contain foul language, violence and OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong all to Tite Kubo. That's why I am poor. :-/ **

Chapter one: awake and without clothes

* * *

"my eyes hurt like hell. " toshirou said while he was rubbing his eyes from the sudden light that shone in his eyes.

"**well that happens when you're stranded on an island and open your eyes directly at the sun. " said Hyorinmaru**

"oh and you… wait what did you just said."

"**open your eyes directly at the sun**?" Hyorinmaru said on purpose knowing what his master meant.

"no before that!" Toshirou was now irritated because he didn't know what happened or where he was and he wanted some answers.

"**island I said." With amusement in his voice**

Toshirou had opened his eyes now without blurry vision everything was crystal clear first thing he saw was a blue sky with fluffy clouds when he looked down he saw white sand and a clear light blue ocean with gentle waves. Then he looked more around him and saw three trees in triangle form so that two were facing the ocean and one the other way. Toshirou noticed that he was in a sort of shelter made out of leaves and he was under a blanket and naked.

"Hyorinmaru…"

"**yes?" Hyorinmaru was asking not sure what was going on in his masters mind.**

"what the fuck happened. " toshirou asked shocked

"**maybe you fucked or worse… you were fucked ." Hyorinmaru said holding his laugh **Toshirou growled

"**a come-on handle a joke man. "**

"I'm on a fucking island not knowing where I am and on a fucking bed of leafs with a blanket on me while I am FUCKING NAKED and you are making jokes!" toshirou was saying the last part through his teeth but with the rage in it.

"**I'm just trying to comfort you."**

Before toshirou could answer he sensed three unfamiliar reatsu' fast as he could he scant the shelter for Hyorinmaru "where are you ."

"**Dafuq should I know I'm a sword I don't have eyes"**

"what do I do." toshirou said panicking he had nothing to protect himself or too wear. "wait how are we even speaking"

"**telepathy and as for the reatsu's in my thousand years of experience there is only one thing I can think of you should play dea- I mean pretending to sleep."**

"what!" toshirou sensed the reatsu's closing.

"**just do it!" with a commanding voice that was sending chills down toshirou's spine**

"Fuck I trust you on this one." toshirou whispered as he was getting into a sleeping position .

"**you should." **Not 12 seconds later and three beings arrived.

"the midget is still here I thought he was gone by now! " a cocky women's voice said. Toshirou had it hard to shout that he wasn't a midget.

"wow emilou I didn't know you could think. " a ruff voice said.

"shut it Mila!" Emilou said angry.

"now-now you're both evenly stupid." said a third surprisingly soft calm voice.

Both now mila and emilou said "can it sun-sun!"

"**what the fuck is wrong with people on this island" **Toshirou thought at the moment

"**well master my plan worked. "said Hyorinmaru **

"**well good for you "said toshirou with sarcasm .**

"**I know right"**

"**what? I WAS BEING SARCASTIC " **toshirou screamed in his head.

"**okay I leave you alone. " **and he felt that Hyorinmaru was going to sleep

"**com-on hitsugaya get it together " toshirou thought he was running through his options but as he was thinking he realized he didn't have any. "got to do something" he thought **as he was getting up and saying "hey" with the stoic mask he always is using. And he was measuring the three arrancars in front of him. One had short black hair two different colored eyes a white skin and one white horn on her head.

the second girl had a coffee-chocolate skin had green eyes had dark brown curly long hair and a three sectioned white crown on her head

The third had white skin, three dots under her right eye green hair violet eyes and a white clip in her hair

"**I hope… you… don't… get a BONER!"** **Hyorinmaru said laughing at the last part.**

Toshirou sat in the same position and same face as before but with a little blush on his face but at the inside he thought **"FUCK** **FUCK** **FUCK** **FUCK** **FUCK** **FUCK** **FUCK FUCK YOU HYORINMARU" Toshirou shouted in his mind**

"**okay that's enough fun for me today I'm leaving for reals this time." as** **Hyorinmaru's reatsu was leaving.**

"**oh no what to do what to do." Toshirou panicky thought "get you're act together" he was calming himself "phew close one."**

"oh the midget can talk" said emilou

Toshirou couldn't hold himself this time and shouted "I'm not a midget you damn unicorn " toshirou was standing now with his forehead against emilou

"u-u-unicorn" emilou stuttered

"Hahahaha" Sun-sun and mila were laughing in sync now and mila was coping emilou saying "u-u-unicorn hahaha. "

"s-stop laughing! " shouting emilou she was blushing but it was futile the two arrancars were laughing until there sides were hurting

"oh you're going to pay for this snow white" emilou saying pissed off at toshirou while grabbing his shoulders ready to punch.

"what so funny" a calm cool voice like the ocean said mila and sun-sun expressions immediately changed and were both stopping with laughing and looking at tia harribel "n-nothing" they said while both of them were staring holes in the ground like the moment never happened they were both showing respect and fear for tia but emilou said "I'm gunna pump my fist on this midget"

and then tia raised here eyebrow mila and sun-sun were obviously holding there laugh because of what emilou was saying but emilou didn't get why and they laughed just as hard like a moment ago after tia said "I didn't know you like harassing little boys"

emilou looked at toshirou's cerulean eyes and silver-snow hair and then his face that was blushing a lovely shade of red when looking down she saw why and blushing hard , she blushed harder because she thought of what she said almost couldn't form words while she was saying "n-no t-this isn't wha-what it-it looks like "

"now-now no need to get flustered. " said sun-sun "yea you can tell us your friends you're a shota" added mila

(A/N a shota is a women who likes little kids in the sexual way )

"c-can you let me go now " the little shinigami asked emilou and she let her fingers go but stood in the same position for a while and toshirou grabbed the blanket he dropped earlier as fast as he could.

* * *

**Well so far the first chapter It was really fun writing my first fanfic did it in 4 hours yay **** say if you want more.**

_**Atomic shine**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Island

**Author note: well this is chapter 2**

**So I hope you enjoy it. : )**

**Warning: may or may not contain foul language, violence and OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. but if I did I will use my grandmaster plan to conquer the universe. :)**

**Toshiro: "oh the first chapter was great… not!"**

**Atomic: "what why not?"**

**Toshiro: "hmm let me think oh yeah I was NAKED!" **

**Atomic: "be happy."**

**Toshiro: "why would I be happy."**

**Atomic: *glare*"you weren't raped by some nameless guy."**

**Toshiro: "…"**

* * *

Chapter 2:cloths, hollows and aizen(maybe)

Toshiro ran with the blanket around him to the bed made of leaves in the hut like shelter.

While he heard emilou talking to harribel "why do we keep that shinigami around he's just a bother!" emilou said angry. "so why do we keep you around?" sun-sun interrupting them.

"I already explained that, so enough I already have headache and I'm only 5 minutes here." harribel spoke with a cold monotone. So that the both of them would stop "it's already late so were going to sleep." she said while walking to the hut.

the other two arrancar's sun-sun and mila followed but emilou stood there and thought about it all.

'**what are they talking about?'** thought toshiro

But he kept quiet and he saw harribel laying down in bed 2 meters from him on his right behind him was the wall made out of leaves. sun-sun and mila were laying down on some soft leaves on the ground between the beds. then Toshiro felt asleep.

He soon woke from something but didn't know what. Toshiro spread his eyes, trying to see what was happening but laying completely still and then he felt it. a breath in his neck he panicked while the being that was behind him kept breathing in his neck **'what the fuck!'** he thought.** 'shit I'm still naked'**

Then he was noticing that a slender fingered right hand was touching his belly and an arm around his right side. Another arm was under the left side of his neck. He was looking in the hut for something he could use and his eyes were locking on a bamboo stick in reach he grabbed it **'okay what now'** he was looking at mila and sun-sun who were sleeping with their backs to each other's.

He poked mila with the stick in here side she was grabbing the stick and her eyes were open and met jade blue green eyes. She angry whispered "what the hell are you doing." Careful to wake nobody up

"_help me."_ He said.

She stood up and then she was holding her laugh.

"_what is it." _he asked.

"its emilou_ "_

"_what?"_

"hey sun wake up_"_ sun-sun woke up and stood up at her side

"what Is it_?"_

Mila pointed at Toshiro and Emilou while holding her laugh.

Sun-sun was now right awake and said "_wait here_." She was searching through a bag toshiro didn't see before she chuckled while pulling out a camera.

'**oh crapbascuits.' **toshiro Thought and blushedsaying "_get her off me_."

"no way it looks way too adorable. "

"yep!" agreed sun-sun while making pictures.

"_fine I do it myself_ " he said and put one leg on the floor but emilou was holding on and toshiro pulled her with him and she pulled hard back that caused toshirou to lose balance and the back of his head crashing on her forehead.

Toshiro had once again wrapped the blanket around him while emilou shouted "OUCH that hurt who did that! "

"you." He answered.

Emilou saw that she still had her arm around his middle and was flustered and had a beautiful shade of red on her cheeks. now that he was sitting on the edge of his bed but she had both her arms around his middle "sigh*… I'm leaving... " He said in a tone of irritation and he walked to the exit "where are you going" asked harribel she was curious what the little taichou was going to do but her face stayed the same.

"I'm just going for a walk nothing of interest."

"don't stray off!"

Toshiro was now walking on the soft sand of the beach the wind stroking through his white fluffy hair and a bang over his eye. He was walking for some time now and he saw something in the palm three's a boxer 'perfect 'he thought it had a dark blue color and a light blue dragon on it and 2 kilometers further he saw black jeans and a dark green scarf.

With his new set of cloths he went back to the hut hoping they had food for him because his tummy was screaming for food he hadn't eaten for days it was pretty cold, (A/N yes even for him.) because he hadn't have a shirt. "at least the scarf is warm" he had the blanket tied around his hip. His vision was getting blurry while he walked on the soft sand and then his vision sharped he saw emilou "hey unicorn what are you doing here." He said annoyed because the hunger was getting at his mind "nothing that has to do with you!" she spoke weird thought toshirou and he looked better and he saw that she was drunk and toshirou had experience with drunks 'oh boy.' He thought

"**haha well it seems that you have a problem." said Hyorinmaru.**

"**you think, how did she even get drunk."**

"**I don't know but I do know one thing…"**

"**what?"**

" **SUCKS TO BE YOU!"**

"…**fuck you"**

"hey midget!" toshiro's ears were twitching at the nickname.

"what!"

"I'm gonna have payback for embarrassing me!"

"you did that yourself you stupid unicorn!"

"get ready" she said and dashed at toshiro was surprised but dodged when she wanted to punch him in the face. He gave her a knee in her stomach.

'if only I had Hyorinmaru this would be much easier.' He wasn't really up for hand to hand combat but it worked. He kick her now in the stomach and was punching repeatedly on 15% percent of his power… yeah because hitting a girl isn't nice even if it is a espada. Then he got hit on his head crimson red mixt with silver white hair. Toshiro was tired from the battle **"Hyorinmaru I think I'm going to finish this battle." **he said it soft like he almost fell asleep **"you better do it quick."** the dragon said serious.

"this is too easy fight back." Taunting his opponent to attack. She wanted to attack his head again but because she was too drunk she missed he grabbed her arm with his left hand and punched her on the chin. And his vision got blurry and his muscles felt tired and didn't do what he wanted. **"you know when you don't eat for a long time your body begins to consume your muscles." Said Hyorinmaru doing like he was a wise old man. "thanks just the information I need." Toshiro said sarcastically.**

Emilou was laying on the sand with toshiro kneeling besides her "give up you're not strong enough!" said Toshiro almost spitting the words out. he was panting all he wanted was to sleep. "but I know you don't have enough power left " she attacked with her horn in a flash trying to pierce his eye but toshiro grabbed the horn in with one hand still being in the same position but emilou suddenly charged a cero **'shit' **though toshiro and he jumped away with his back to the cero and got launched at a tree head-on suddenly his vision got blurry again he felt the upper part of his back bleeding. Turning around to his opponent to put up a fight that he would surly lose. Then he felt a leg on his chest and was launched through the tree and was in the air for a short moment got grabbed and thrown down on the beach the sand sticking on his back. Toshiro was now coughing blood up tried to stand up but then felt on his knees then on all fours and decided to look at the sky "hehehe is this all you can do" and laid down on his back.

"time to die!" emilou said while she released her Resurrección she got two horns of a deer and a fuzzy fur both her eyes change to amber and both eyes gain a red outline around them. Toshiro could feel her power increasing to an immense level **"Hyorinmaru I can't fight anymore, and I just wanna sleep…" **He said. **"no stay awake just a little bit more!" Hyorinmaru yelled in fear that his master would sleep forever.** Emilou was now sitting on toshiro ready to punch. Toshiro was closing his eyes waiting for the pain to come but felt a cold liquid drop.

He opened his eyes and saw emilou sitting on him crying like a little kid.

"**Hyorinmaru…"**

"**yes."**

"**Dafuq."**

"… **o yeah toshiro I forgot to tell you when girls get drunk they do weird things." he said toshiro had a hard time not to laugh because he was thinking of matsumoto.**

"**so what do I do!" he asked serious he was too tired to think.**

"**well you got three options one is run for it but you have 7% that it works."**

"**ok."**

"**option 2 is attack you have 26% that it works."**

"**and three."**

"**comfort her 89% that it works."**

"**Hyorinmaru stop joking."**

"**I'm not seriously. "**

"**oh… fuck me"**

"**look out what you wish for girls also tend to get horny when there drunk"**

Toshirou could hear the laughter of the dragon through his head.

"**okay what do I say?" toshirou said in defeat.**

"**well follow these instructions." **

"**I have a bad feeling about this. "**

"**o wait do you wanna get laid or not?"**

"**what of course I do!"**

"**wow really?"**

"…**no."**

"***sigh* just do it like with momo."**

"**okay I can do that." The young cub said with determination **

"hush it's okay." He said while trying to sit up and then he held her in his arms.

"it's okay "then she put her arms around him and started to ramble words about her life so fast toshirou had a hard time to save it all in his mind. Eventually he let her sit in his lap while cradled her "you don't have to worry everything is alright." And finally she felt asleep.

"**omg that took long."**

"**yep."**

"**she has nice fur though."**

"**you liked it and you know it!"**

"… **maybe."**

"**it's night time you know." **The dragon said and then toshiro looked at the full moon

"**Hyorinmaru what have you done!" The now crimson haired boy yelled in his head**

"**w-what."**

"**you made me look at the moon n-n-now I will turn into a giant monkey."**

"**great now he is hallucinating."**

Toshiro let emilou go and walked into the jungle he walked and walked then he saw it. Berries purple berries to be exactly. "oh praise kami!" he ate his tummy full till it almost burst the berries had also a lot of water in it so he didn't have to drink 'okay now to find shelter.' He thought. 'mhh… of course threes!' he said and climbing a three wasn't as hard as he thought "okay where to go."

Toshirou saw a dark plum 'smoke' then he dropt himself of the three and began to run **"RUN FORREST RUN!" Hyorinmaru said.** To speed him up and

then he saw him a kid with a hoodie by a campfire. (Tensa zangetsu)

* * *

**Atomic: Sorry for the wait people school got in the way and I almost didn't make it so I had to learn hard… and I was lazy but now I am in france and i can write everynight... maybe.**

**Toshiro: bastard.**

**Atomic: huh did ya say rape?**

**Toshiro: *sigh* no.**

**Atomic: no what.**

**Toshiro: this is madness.**

**Atomic: madness you say**

**Toshiro: huh no wait WAIT!**

**Magical pit appears.**

**Atomic: **_**this. **_**Is. SPARTAAAAA!**

**Majestic kick hits toshirou**


End file.
